The Good Girl and the Bad Boy
by rkoravensgirl22
Summary: OC Diva, Natalie is your typical all-American girl, the same girl she plays on television. See what happens when she meets Dean Ambrose and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

The Good Girl and Bad Boy

Synopsis: OC Diva, Natalie is the all-American good girl, as is the character she plays on television. Natalie plays everything safe and rarely takes risks. What happens when she meets Dean Ambrose and sparks fly?

Characters:

OC Diva Natalie

The Shield

WWE Divas – Natalya, Eva Marie, the Bellas, AJ Lee

Chapter 1: You Need Sleazy

With her brown hair and all-American girl looks, any man would be proud to call her his own. She loved wrestling with all her being; growing up, she idolized Hulk Hogan and Shawn Michaels and parading around her house acting like she was a Diva. Her dream came true about two years ago at a small independent circuit, where Triple H personally invited her for a WWE tryout. Needless to say, with her hard work and perseverance, she was fast becoming one of the up-and-coming divas in the WWE.

"Hey y'all. Where were you this morning at the gym?" Natalie said setting her tray down besides her best friends, the Bellas and Natalya.

"We slept in." Nikki Bella replied taking a bite of her salad.

"There were some hunks in the gym this morning."

"Of course there were." Natalya rolled her eyes at Natalie's childish antics. "We need to set you up with someone here. You've been here over a year and have yet to make a move on one wrestler."

"Like who?" Natalie said looking around the room. "There's no one here who's my type. I like a good boy. Someone clean-cut, doesn't smoke, drink, do drugs. Must also be quite attractive."

"I think you need a bad boy, Nat." Nikki Bella chimed in. "You play it safe all the time. Every guy you date has to be almost perfect. You need someone like Ziggler."

"Oh god, no." Natalie scrunched her nose. "His hair looks like spaghetti and that ass roll – so Lex Luger."

Natalya laughed. "Maybe someone like Dean Ambrose."

"No way." Natalie remarked. "That guy is downright creepy, besides he's nailed about every chick he can get his sleazy hands on."

"I think he'd be perfect." Nikki Bella laughed. "You need sleazy."

"I'll be single until I find the right person." Natalie exclaimed.

"You'll be single a long, damn time girl. Get out and get laid." Natalya gnarled back.

Natalie was finished eating so she put down her tray, got up from the table, and began walking away from the table. When she turned around, she knocked right into someone. Upon looking up, she stared into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen – those eyes belonging to Dean Ambrose.

"Excuse me." Dean smirked at her, showing off his dimples.

Natalie just walked away, surprised at the feeling she got when she ran into Dean. What was up with this?

Author's Note: Alright, there's the first chapter. I just recently got back into writing fanfiction. Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated. I'd also like some input onto who you think Natalie should date? (Besides Dean) Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Good Girl and the Bad Boy

Chapter 2: She Would Never

"There's something sexy about her." Dean remarked as he sat down and watched Natalie walk away.

Seth, one of the other members of the Shield, rolled his eyes. "She's a woman. You find anything with a vagina attractive."

"Shut up, man. There's an inner beast ready to be awoke In her body."

"You've got to be kidding me, man. She wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Roman Reigns sat down besides his teammates. "She's a super nice girl. Dean, you don't do nice, you do easy. From what I heard, she's not easy."

"Listen, I guarantee I could make her scream."

"I'd like to see you try." Seth Rollins exclaimed as his buddy nodded. "I'll accept the challenge."

Meanwhile..

Natalie was stewing backstage about what her friends had been discussing back in catering. She had to admit, she always played everything safe. She was a nice girl in the ring, and outside the ring. Her sweetness had got her many wonderful things in life, like this job but no man. Eventually, men would think she was too nice or just a buddy because she liked so many guy things – like sports. She always was the best friend, never the girlfriend. Granted, she had been in some relationships – not with too many wrestlers. She did find some wrestlers attractive, but a lot of them were assholes – both in and outside the ring. She'd rather be with someone normal, or so she thought.

However, she couldn't get those beautiful eyes out of her head. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. There's no way she would ever go out with Dean Ambrose – that guy was a douche. He acted constantly like he was on drugs and made some of the weirdest faces – call it charisma, Natalie thought he was creepy. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Bellas and Natalya walked back into her room.

"We decided we are taking you out tonight." Natalya exclaimed as the Bellas nodded their heads. "We need a girls night out. Not just as bad, as you do."

"Fine, fine. I'll go out." Natalie shook her head. "I got to go see who I'm wrestling tonight."

Natalie walked out of the room and went to the drawing board to get a script.

"Fancy running into you again." Dean Ambrose remarked as he smirked again at her. Damn those dimples.

"Real pleasure let me tell you."

"Such personality in a tiny body." Dean remarked as he looked her up and down.

"Way to make it obvious."

"Make what obvious?" Dean raise his eyebrow and then smirked.

"You were checking me out." Natalie blushed.

"Wow, you're blushing."

"I was not."

"Just admiring the view." He winked at her.

"Why are you so creepy?"

"Creepy? Wow, so creative. Honey, you enjoyed it."

"No way."

"One night with me. You'd love it."

"A little forward, eh?"

"Don't act like you don't want to venture over to the dark side, baby." He smirked again as he leaned on a large box.

"I'm not a one night stand kind of girl."

"Clearly." He stated as she just stood there, arms crossed. "You need a change in your life."

"What the hell do you know about me?" Natalie stared at him.

"Give me one night. I swear, it will change your life."

"You're so weird." Natalie said looking away. All of a sudden, he cupped her face and kissed her passionately, and then walked away smirking.

Natalie stood there shocked. First off, who the hell did he think she was? She wasn't a whore asking for attention – she had class and was sophisticated and secondly, my god was he an amazing kisser. She walked off and back to the locker room.

That night, she easily defeated Brie Bella, walking off with a bunch of cheers and she turned around smiling at the audience before walking behind the curtain. Standing there was all three members of the Shield – only one caught her eye and he smirked and licked his lips seductively at her. She just walked away, blushing like a school girl. She couldn't have a crush on him, could she?


	3. Chapter 3

The Good Girl and the Bad Boy

Chapter 3: Girls Night Out

Natalie walked out of the locker room and out to the limousine where the girls were all waiting for her. She was wearing her typical good-girl getup. A cute little skirt and a v-neck top – just sexy enough to keep men guessing.

"Here comes Miss Priss." Brie Bella laughed with the other girls.

"Very funny." Natalie remarked fixing her skirt. "This outfit is not that bad."

"That outfit does not say fuck me though." Nikki added.

"I'm not looking for a damn one-night stand. I want a solid, stable relationship with someone."

"Yes, Natalie. We know. Someone's who is as close to perfect as possible." Natalya rolled her eyes at her best friend. Natalie deserved to be happy and to be loved, but that girl just needed one good lay.

The girls went in and found themselves In the VIP section of Club 30. The music was blasting and the drinks were flowing. Natalie, who doesn't drink walked up to the bar to get herself another Pepsi when someone put his arm around you.

"I'm going to say you're stalking me." Dean smiled at her. He had changed out of his Shield gear and now wearing a nice light blue buttonup and some scruffy jeans.

"I am. I can't get away from you."

"Sarcasm. " Dean nodded. "I like it."

"I think you're stalking me." Natalie said getting out her wallet before Dean pulled out a bill and paid for it. "Thanks." She smiled.

Meanwhile, the girls were sitting up at the table.

"Bingo. That's who she needs. A sleaze." Nikki Bella raising her glass to toast the other girls. "One night with Ambrose and boom, that girl is less grumpy."

"You're too much, Nikki." Natalya laughed. "But, yes, you are absolutely right. She needs a good lay. She hasn't had anyone since Landon."

..Back at the bar..

"No problem. Not a drinker?"

"No."

"Big surprise."

"Someone has jokes, Ambrose." Natalie laughed. She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm. Sparks shot through her whole body.

"Guess that kiss wasn't that great today."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Touché, maybe I need to do it again." Dean smirked.

"I dare you." Natalie remarked; unsure he would do it.

He kissed her again, this time it was soft and sweet and left her mouth agape.

"Want me to stick my tongue in?" Dean laughed as he took a swig out of his beer.

"Can't believe you would do that."

"You liked it. You're blushing. I'm just what you need."

"You've been talking to the girls."

"Umm, no. I don't talk to the Divas. Frankly, I don't know why I'm talking to you, but I like the challenge."

"Okay…" Natalie said confused at why he was admitting this to her.

"Seriously, though. One night with me.."

"Why do you want me so bad?"

"You're not easy."

"Sorry, my panties are not already off like your other sluts."

"Touche." Dean smirked. "The ladies love Ambrose, yes, they do."

"You're so full of yourself."

"You'd like to be so full of my dick."

Natalie's mouth opened. She couldn't believe he had said something like that to her.

"Don't act like a damn prude. You want to be my whore for the night and you know it." Dean said as she just stood there thinking of what to say. "Just admit it. Tell me both those kisses didn't leave you wanting more and I will leave you alone." After she looked away and didn't speak to him, he knew he had her.

"Just one night, baby." Natalie looked up and saw that the girls had left her. How in the hell could they do that to her? How was she going to get home? This was probably all part of her plan. She looked at her phone which had a text from Natalya on it.

**Get some girlfriend.**

"Did my girls put you up to this?" Natalie asked still not convinced.

"Like I said before, I don't give a damn about your girls nor do I talk to them."

Natalie debated in her head – was this wrong? Yes. Could there be repercussions? Yes. Should she do this? Probably not. Was she going to? She just smirked at him and shocked him by kissing him, her tongue finding his tongue. She couldn't believe what she was doing but oh, did it feel so good to be this close to a man again, especially one who turned her on as much as he did.

He led her out of the club and into a cab.

"Marriott hotel, please." Dean said to the cab driver while he pulled Natalie on his lap.

The cab couldn't get there fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

The Good Girl and the Bad Boy

Chapter 4: Do It Again

For what seemed like forever, the cab arrived at the Marriott. He led her out of the cab and into the hotel elevator. He lifted her up and put her legs around his waist. His lips and her lips met again and electricity was flying through both of their bodies. This was not typical Natalie behavior but she had to let go once in awhile right?

He opened the door in, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He slammed her down on the bed and immediately started kissing the sweet , sensitive spots behind her ear. How did he know this was her sweet spot? Her body was responding to his kisses and she arched her back, begging for more. Damn, this felt good. Her hands went to take off his jacket and when that was discarded, she reached down around the hemline of his t-shirt feeling his chest and six-pack. She then started unbuttoning every belt as he whispered in her ear. "Anxious to get me naked, baby?" He hissed some air in and that made Natalie shiver with even more excitement.

"We never get to see you shirtless. God forbid, I'm a little eager." Natalie smirked back. Who was this girl?

"Have at it, baby." He said leaning up as she was unbuttoning the last button. She took it off with ease.

His mouth went back to ravishing her ear and down her neck.

"Let's see what you've been hiding here." He said pulling up her shirt and taking it off, adding it to the pile of the discarded clothing. He started kissing down her chest, in between her breasts and her back was arched, daring him to go further down. "We have all night, baby, relax." His mouth went to suck on one nipple and then the other, getting them to their highest his voice saying baby made her juices flow even faster. His hands teased the waistband of her jeans. "God, you haven't been laid in awhile, have you?" He laughed as he slowly undid her belt and unbuttoned her pants. He teasingly took them off, even slower.

"Do you realize what you're doing to me?" Natalie looked down at him.

"Baby, I know exactly what I'm doing. Don't act like you ain't enjoying this."

He again went to teasing the waistband of her boyshort panties and slid a finger through the side. "So wet for me, baby." He said feeling around her pussy. His fingers soon found her clit and began making slow, agonizing circles around it. Her hips were buckling at this feeling. He had one finger near her and he was already making her feel like this. Maybe the girls were right. He slid her panties off and spread her legs and began kissing her left inner thigh, going as close to her crotch as possible without touching and then he moved over to the other thigh. "Hmm…where should I go next?" He smirked up at her. His mouth soon found her pussy lips and clit again. Her crotch was literally soaked and she could hardly muffle the moans he elicited from her body. He knew exactly what he was doing. She was practically thrashing all over the place with his hair clawed in her hands. As quickly as he started, she came just as quick – eliciting a loud moan from her. She came down from her high and he began kissing up to her lips. "That was incredible." Natalie smiled. "I know." Dean smirked. "I think someone," he said looking down at the bulge In his pants. "needs to meet your mouth, and then some other parts of your body." She flipped him over and pinned his hands above his head. "Feisty, I like this."

She kissed down his chest , sucking on both of his nipples and then started playing with the waistband of jeans. She felt him through the jeans and knew he had to be well-endowed. She slowly took off his jeans and boxers and her suspicions were exactly right. That thing sprung to attention and she couldn't wait to suck on it. She planted quick pecks all around it until his hands grabbed her hand and directed her mouth right to the head of his dick. "Don't make me wait." He looked sternly at her.

She sucked on the head of his dick and cupped his balls in her hand. She then went to trying to fit as much as she could get of him in her mouth and he started thrusting in her mouth. She pulled back a little and started humming on his dick and he started grabbing her hair. "God, Natalie. Please don't stop, baby." She kept sucking until he grabbed her head and held it still, cumming all in her mouth. She swallowed the load.

"I'm not going to lie. I wasn't expecting that." Dean smirked pulling her up by the hair, devouring her mouth again while his hands pinched her nipples. "God damn, baby."

"I think someone needs fucked." Natalie said nonchalantly.

"Hmm, does she?" He said as he flipped her over. "Good choice you made coming tonight."

"So far. Let's see what you got, Ambrose."

"Call me Jon." He said as his fingers found her swollen pussy lips again and he inserted two fingers inside her easily. He retracted them and got in his wallet and pulled out a condom, easily sliding it onto his dick and then thrusting hard into her. She met his thrusts with some of her own; he fucked her just like she needed hard and fast. Both of their moans filled the room. Soon, they both were reaching their climax and he collapsed on top of her.

"That was incredible." Natalie said as soon as her breath got consistent.

"I know. That's what they all tell me." Dean smirked.

"You're such a prick."

"Wow, a prick. A prick with a pretty big dick."

"Always a comeback." Natalie rolled her eyes.

He rolled over beside her and she laid on her side.

"You enjoyed it." Dean smirked.

"Not gonna lie, I did." Natalie now embarrassed of her naked state, trying to cover up with something.

"Baby, I just fucked you. No need to cover up." Dean said pulling down the blanket. "Let me see you. You should never cover up your body this much when you wrestle."

"So what is this?" Natalie asked.

"What is what?"

"This. Us."

"Us?" Dean questioned. "I don't date. I sleep from one woman to the next. I'm not into relationships."

"Fine with me. But I could use that, every so often." Natalie said eyes looking at his dick.

"Hmm, maybe if you're lucky." Dean said getting up to find his boxers. Natalie got up out of the bed. "Is that so?" She said kissing him, again. Something sexy about her kisses excited him. "I think you better go. Are you at this hotel too?"

"Yeah, right down the hall." Natalie said disappointed he didn't give into her advances. She grabbed her clothes and one of the robes out of his hotel room and left.

She opened her hotel room and collapsed on the bed. That was one hell of a good time. She did need that. Now, will it ever happen again?


End file.
